


Only This Time

by Higgles123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Reggie's fiancee goes to visit her friend after refusing to take Reggie's much better car. Will she regret it? Most probably.
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Only This Time

“Did you really need to take three extra pairs of knickers? You planning on pissing yourself numerous times today are you?” 

  
Evelyn looked up and eyed her fiancé, Reggie, drolly. He had known her long enough by now to understand that her bizarre need to stuff copious amounts of clean underwear into her handbag when she went somewhere for the day came from the unfortunate childhood incident that had traumatised her for the entirety of her adult life. Well, alright it didn’t exactly traumatise her, but suddenly developing explosive diarrhoea after an ice cream when on a day trip to her seaside with her family had left its mark upon her. As well as on the back seat of her dad’s car at the time. 

  
“Fuck off, Reg,” she muttered. 

  
“Make me,” Reggie smirked. 

  
“Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Evelyn grinned, smacking his chest playfully when he pulled her into his arms. 

  
“Do you have to go to Nottingham?” he asked, grazing his lips across her before letting her go. 

  
“You know I do. I promised Claire I’d visit today and I’m not a promise breaker.” 

  
“Now that’s a blatant lie,” Reggie narrowed his eyes. “Because there’s numerous things you’ve promised me and not stuck to them. Like at Ronnie and Lou’s wedding when you promised to fuck me in the car on the way home and then you didn’t.” 

  
“First of all, I was drunk when I promised that so it doesn’t even count,” Evelyn pulled a face. “And secondly, I’m never doing anything like that with you because it’s illegal and I don’t think I’d ever live down the embarrassment if we were caught. And given who you are and how many things the police want to pin on you, we would most definitely get caught.”

  
“Excuses excuses,” Reggie tutted. “Well if you really adamant you’re going then can you at least take my car and not that piece of shit you insist on driving everywhere.”

  
That piece of shit was Evelyn’s most prized possession. The run down powder blue Ford had been purchased after months of saving, and even though both her father and Reggie had told her it was ridiculous to waste her money such a thing, she didn’t listen. Nor did she listen when Reggie had offered to just buy her a new car for herself if that’s what she really wanted. But it wasn’t what she wanted, because it wasn’t about the car it was about her pride. It was about the fact that at twenty two years old she had bought something and owned something for herself. Something that hadn’t been bought by either her parents nor the man she would one day call husband. 

  
“Babe, I’m not trying to be horrible but you’re never gonna make it all the way to Nottingham in that piece of shit.” 

  
“Call it a piece of shit once more and I’ll throw this piece of shit back at you,” she muttered, wriggling her engagement ring at him. 

  
“Nah you won’t,” Reggie scrunched up his nose at her. “But listen, I’m being serious about the car. It’s never gonna make it on that journey in the state it’s in at the moment. Just take my car, please?” 

  
But Evelyn wouldn’t be swayed. She was taking her car and that was final. 

  
“Fine,” Reggie signed. “But don’t come crying to me when you need help.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

  
............. ............. ............. ............. ............. ............. ............. ............. ............. ............. .............

  
And help she ended up needing. Reggie was right. Of course he was fucking right. She was stranded. In the middle of fucking nowhere.

Slamming her head on the steering wheel, she let out a sob; not one of upset but of annoyance because once again her smug bastard of a fiancé was right and she just knew he was going to gloat. Well, he wouldn’t be able to gloat if he didn’tfind out about it she would make sure he didn’t. Evelyn recalled seeing a phone box a couple of miles back and with a sigh, she grabbed her handbag and began the trudge back through the quiet country lanes to find the bloody pay phone. Luckily both the weather and the scenery were rather beautiful so she didn’t mind the walk all that much, especially not once she’d kicked her shiny black pumps off and let her feet go bare on the ground. 

  
“Hello?” 

“Albie?”   


“Ev? That you? Reg ain’t here, he’ll probably be at the club or maybe at yours if you try there.” 

  
“No that’s alright, Albie,” she shook her head even though he couldn’t see her. “It was you I wanted anyway.” 

  
“Oh,” she heard Albie frown. “Well, what can I help you with?” 

  
“I need a very very big favour, and said favour needs to remain completely unknown by Reggie,” she said. “Before you say no, just hear me out, ok? I’m visiting Claire in Nottingham and I’m about an hour away but the car’s broken down and I’m in the middle of nowhere. I just need you to sort out someone to come and tow my car back to London, and then I was hoping you might come and pick me up? I haven’t got another coin for the phone so could you call Claire and explain what’s happened? Her number is in the rolodex on Reggie’s desk. But you absolutely cannot tell him .”

“I dunno, Ev,” Albie said uncomfortably. “I mean, you know I’ll come and help you but you really don’t expect me to keep it from Reg, do you?”

“Damn right I do,” Evelyn exclaimed. “Albie, me and you are cousins, does that not mean anything? We share literal blood with each other.”

“I know but Reggie will want to know,” Albie argued.

“I don’t care, Alb,” Evelyn whined. “Please, just come and get me. Tell Reggie you’re taking your mum shopping or something. Come on, when do I ever ask you for anything? And you still owe me from that time you got drunk at Aunt Maud’s wedding when we were kids. Do you remember? You were sick everywhere and I helped you get into bed and cleaned up before your mum found out and bollocked you? Or when you got caught kissing Chelsea Miner and so I went out on a date with her brother to stop him from punching you in the face even though he’s a smelly bastard and he looks like a mole?”

“I remember,” Albie sighed reluctantly. “Right, tell me where exactly you are and I’ll come and get you.”

“You’re the best Albie,” Evelyn squealed happily. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Albie muttered, but she could hear the smile in his voice. “Just tell me where you are.”

She tried her best to describe where she was roughly, and luckily for her Albie seemed to understand her pathetic attempt at explaining. Putting down the receiver, she pushed open the phone box door and began the walk back to her car. She couldn’t have gotten more than half a mile down the road when the heavens suddenly decided to open and she was drenched by a downpour of biblical proportions.

By the time she made it back to the car, her stockinged feet were covered in mud, her white blouse was completely see through and her hair was stuck to the sides of her head in a matted mess. Evelyn closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stave off the chill that encompassed her entire body. She must have drifted off to sleep because she awoke some time later to the sound of tapping on the car windscreen. Opening her eyes it took her a minute to realise that instead of Albie, she was looking at the one person she least wanted to see. Reggie smirked like the cat who had got the cream when Evelyn climbed out of the car with a huff and he took in her muddied and wet attire. 

  
“Got into a bit of trouble, have we?” 

  
“Why are you here?” Evelyn demanded, crossing her arms across her chest angrily, bringing Reggie’s attention to the way her nipples strained against the thin material of her blouse. 

“Oh hello Reggie, I’m so glad to see you,” Reggie muttered sarcastically.

“I asked you why you were here?” she repeated.

  
“That was a mean little thing you did trying to get Albie to keep secrets from me, wasn’t it?” Reggie stared down at her, forcing her backwards until she was wedged between his body and her car. “He very nearly did it as well until he couldn’t find my Rolodex to phone Claire. I caught him rooting through my desk drawers and he had to come clean then, didn’t he?” 

  
Evelyn’s eyes flicked up at his smug looking ones angrily. She tried to pretend the scent of his aftershave wafting up her nose wasn’t doing anything, nor was the heat from his body against her colder one. 

  
“What have you got to say for yourself?” Reggie murmured. 

  
“Hmm, let me think about it. Fuck off,” she spat. 

  
“If that’s what you want?” Reggie grinned, stepping back and walking off towards his car. “Take it you’ll be alright making your own way back, yeah?” 

  
Evelyn gritted her teeth and groaned. What an absolute prized knob head he was and he knew it. With a resigned sigh, she hurriedly yanked open the door to grab her handbag before chasing after Reggie in the squelchy mud. 

  
“I’m sorry,” she grabbed Reggie by the shoulder forcing him to turn around and face her once again. “I just didn’t want Albie to tell you because I knew you would be like this?” 

  
“Like what?”

  
“Like a smug bastard,” she clarified with a small smile. 

  
“Can I help it if I just love being right all the time?” he smirked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

  
“I hate you sometimes,” Evelyn muttered, narrowing her eyes at him but he could see her lips twitching every so slightly.

  
“Nah you don’t,” he grinned, capturing her lips between his, nipping at her bottom lip gently before pulling away. “But you do know you’re not getting in my car looking like that.” 

  
“Well how else am I meant to get back to London? I can’t very well sit naked can I?” 

  
“Bet you’re wishing you packed more than just spare knickers now, eh?” Reggie chortled, looking her up and down hungrily. “But I reckon I could be persuaded to take you back home in your current state if you make it worth my while.” 

  
“Make it worth your while how exactly?” Evelyn asked with a frown. 

  
“Well remember that little thing you promised to do on the way home from Ron’s wedding?”

  
“Reg, we spoke about this literally this morning,” Ev exclaimed. “Absolutely no chance am I doing that or anything at all to do with that in the car with you.” 

“It’s long a walk back home,” Reg sighed. “If you’re lucky though I might have a coat or something in the boot of the car.” 

  
Evelyn wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face with a right good slap, but as a rumble of thunder sounded somewhere in the distance she knew he had won this time. 

  
Only this time. 


End file.
